


Thorn In My Skin

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 6: Secret, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious that Hinoka was trying to grasp onto something, anything to tell herself that she wasn’t in love with that woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorn In My Skin

“I could kill you right now.”

 

It was obvious that Hinoka was trying to grasp onto something, _anything_ to tell herself that she wasn’t in love with that woman. A threat seemed the best way to go, her hand loosely wound around Camilla’s neck as they laid amidst a bramble of bushes. It was taboo, it was disgusting, it was _so fucking good and Hinoka couldn’t stop._  Every second they could, they snuck away from the fray of battle, of people trying to kill each other, for some semblance of relief.

 

“Do it,” Camilla challenged.

 

Hinoka chuckled and bit Camilla’s lip, causing Camilla to laugh, too, her warm breath tickling Hinoka’s blushed face. Hinoka’s crotch was on Camilla’s thigh, her bare knee in between Camilla’s legs. In sync, they began to roll their hips, both of them sighing in relief. Camilla’s lip bled, and as she swiped it up with her tongue, she decided to return the favor, dragging Hinoka down to tear at the skin of her neck. Hinoka’s hand moved from Camilla’s neck and began to roughly fondle Camilla’s breast instead. Hinoka growled, “I could fucking...I could _kill_ you. This is nuts. We have to stop.”

 

Even in the woodsy terrain they were cohorting in, Hinoka couldn’t notice any thorns in her skin other than the piercing effect of Camilla’s half-lidded, horny-but-stern gaze. “Hmph,” Camilla said. That was it. She grunted, and Hinoka didn’t question her decision anymore.

 

Part of Hinoka wanted to remove her panties, but that was too official, too intimate. Stripping anything but her armor would be too personal, it would make her realize that she was actually about to fuck her enemy. Wearing her underwear didn’t matter, anyway; even with them on, she was the first to approach her peak. She was getting closer, closer, closer still, her breath quickening and her vision blurring and-

 

“Weak...as always. Weak,” Camilla spat. She turned the tables immediately, pinning Hinoka to the dirt-based forest floor. Hinoka looked up through her pre-orgasmic haze, her lips quivering. Camilla was smiling, looking down at her, and Hinoka felt _complete_ with Camilla above her, willing her to beg for it. Hinoka could barely hear the prayers falling from her lips, but it didn’t matter; within seconds, Camilla was cupping Hinoka’s womanhood, palming her clit, and that was all it took. Hinoka released, dirt curling under her nails as she clutched the dry, dusty dirt.

 

There she lay, twitching and begging herself to reject the pleasure, reject the urge to _beg_ Camilla to do it again and do it again and-

 

“Stay right there.” Hinoka didn’t move an inch (not because Camilla told her not to, no, no, because she was just _so_ tired), and before she could focus her eyes again, she could smell Camilla’s arousal, causing her to shudder in ecstasy. Camilla was straddling her face, her silk panties pulled to the side. A breathless laugh fell to Hinoka’s ears, followed by, “Desperate, aren’t you? Are you hungry…? Good. Eat.”

 

The last word spurred Hinoka to action, her head raising slightly from the ground to bury her face in Camilla’s crotch, her tongue moving erratically. Camilla clutched her hair so hard, so hard it hurt, so hard that it felt good.

 

Apparently, Camilla wasn’t all that strong herself, because she finished on Hinoka’s face almost immediately. Camilla was much more refined in her climax; her actions were akin to a full-body stretch, rather than the sporadic jerking that washed over Hinoka.

 

Camilla wasted no time dismounting, standing on shaky feet and redressing herself in her armor. Hinoka struggled to stand, her eyes fixed on her feet. That wasn’t the last time she would be bathed in shame. That wasn’t the last time Camilla would bring her to heaven. However, it was the first time that they didn’t walk away in silence: “Take care of yourself, Hinoka...until next time.”

  
Hinoka didn’t know what to say. Camilla turned and began walking away, and even when Hinoka said “you too”, Camilla didn’t look back.


End file.
